Fisherman's Horizon (theme)
"Fisherman's Horizon" is a theme from Final Fantasy VIII. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. The location name in Final Fantasy VIII is spelled Fishermans Horizon without the apostrophe, making the theme's name slightly different. Game appearances Final Fantasy VIII "Fisherman's Horizon" is the eponymous theme of the location. It was released as the seventh track of the third disc of the Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack album. It is a calm and soothing theme that plays in Fishermans Horizon and present-day Winhill. ''Final Fantasy XV "Fisherman's Horizon" plays in the music player after the player buys the Memories of FFVIII soundtrack from Hammerhead for 100 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Fisherman's Horizon" is a purchasable Field Music Sequence song for the iOS version. It can be purchased for $0.99/£0.69. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Fisherman's Horizon" returns as a Field Music Sequence, available in the base version. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Fisherman's Horizon" appears again as a playable Field Music Sequence. It is available to the player by default. Arrangement album appearances ''FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII The theme was orchestrated by Shirō Hamaguchi and included in the album, where the opening compasses where sung a capella. It is the fifth track of the album. Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VIII A piano arrangement by Shirō Hamaguchi and performed by Shinko Ogataof "Fisherman's Horizon" was included as the third track in this album. It is the third track of the album. Final Fantasy Song Book "Mahoroba" An instrumental version of "Fisherman's Horizon" is included on this album, arranged by Yuji Hasegawa. * Haruhiko Noda: Alto Recorder / Sopranino Recorder * Yuji Hasegawa: Acoustic Guitars / Mandolin * Kazuhira Degawa: Fender Rhodes * Midas: 6st. Fretted Bass / 6st. Fretless Bass / Fender Jazz Bass * Hiroyuki Enomoto: Drums / Percussions Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection The theme was performed as solo classical guitar arrangement by Yuji Sekiguchi. It is the sixteenth track of the album. Final Fantasy VIII Chips The song is part of the 8-bit arrangement album as its seventh track. Live orchestra performances The orchestral arrangement from FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII has been performed several times at live concerts. VOICES: Music from Final Fantasy "Fisherman's Horizon" was performed by the Prima Vista Philharmonic Orchestra in the concert held on February 18th, 2006, and was the third song of its line-up. Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy "Fisherman's Horizon" was included in the first Distant Worlds tour, and was the fourth song of its line-up, as well as the fourth track of its live recording album. Compilation album appearances Final Fantasy S Generation: Official Best Collection The Piano Collections arrangement of "Fisherman's Horizon" was included in this best-of album of arrangements of Final Fantasy music. It is the fourth track of the album. Potion 2: Relaxin' with Final Fantasy The Piano Collections arrangement of "Fisherman's Horizon" was included in this album as its eleventh track. Final Fantasy Vinyls "Fisherman's Horizon" is included on the fourth disc of this collector's edition set. Trivia *Noctis Lucis Caelum's voice actor Ray Chase would listen "Fishermans Horizon" on his way to record for Final Fantasy XV when he knew they were doing sad scenes that day to achieve the correct state of mind.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sa_E1Vdo5B0 References Category:Field themes from Final Fantasy VIII Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call